Closure
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Adam gets a phone call that makes him question everything he new. Warning Mac/Adam Slash


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI: NY! PS. There should be either more Adam fics out there or more Adam/Mac slash fics.

**Description:** Adam gets a phone call that makes him question everything he new.

The sun rose as it's rays hit the buildings of this city as it wakes its inhabitants up for the morning. One in particular who didn't want to get up, but not only was the buzzing from the alarm clock sounding, but someone else was waking him up too. Adam groaned at both the sound and feeling he looked over at the clock then over to Mac who was smiling at him he couldn't help, but smile back.

"Good morning beautiful" Mac complemented he leaned over and kissed him as he kissed back.

"Mmm good morning to you too handsome" Adam replied happily they got up and got ready for the day.

As both Mac and Adam grabbed their cups of coffee they both made their way out of the building and down the hall. They reached the elevator that was about to close and got in they smiled at the people in the elevator then turned their attention back to the front. The ride was silent and they both could feel eyes baring into them and that caused Mac to sigh.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mac asked in annoyance that startled the two that was staring at them.

"Um no n-nothing at all" The woman stuttered.

"Then may I ask why you are staring at us?" Mac asked the man just looked at him then to Adam he wrinkled his nose up shaking his head.

"Nothing! I just don't like sharing an elevator with a couple of fags is all" The man said.

Adam gasped and Mac turned and looked at him angrily, but Adam put his hand on his arm to stop him from doing something stupid. Mac looked at him and his pleading eyes then back to the man the woman was looking at them apologeticly and he sighed calming down.

"Sir what you have to say is your own opinion, but just so you know that no matter what you say or do it will not affect me! I'm sorry you feel that way, but what we do is none of your business" Mac stated then turned around and completely ignoring the man as he pulled Adam to his side.

Once they left the building they got into his car and drove to work. The car ride was in an uncomfortable silence and Mac couldn't help, but look over he could see Adam's face and he could see the hurt plastered on there. He sighed and reached over taking his lover's hand he laced their fingers together as he gave it a squeeze Adam looked over and smiled weakly.

"Adam babe don't let what that man said get to you ok?" Mac said Adam sighed and nodded.

"I wont" Adam said Mac smiled and nodded.

"Good cause I don't care what anyone has to say! I love you and I'm happy with you" Mac stated Adam looked at him in aw and smiled big.

"I love you too Mac and I'm happy as well! Very happy" Adam replied Mac brought their linked hand up and kissed the back of it.

"Good! Where here lets go" Mac announced he pulled into the parking lot and got out as did Adam.

They made their way up to the elevator got in as Mac pressed the button for the 35th floor when the door was stopped he looked up just as his team came walking in they smiled big at them as they smiled back.

"Hey guys and good morning" Jo greeted.

"Good morning Jo" Mac greeted back.

"How was your night last night?" Danny asked they new about Mac and Adam's date.

"It was excellent we had a great time didn't we Adam?" Mac said then asked Adam nodded.

"We sure did" Adam agreed they chuckled.

"So you two arrived together then?" Hawkes asked. They nodded.

"Yup we sure did and we had a good morning too even though some jackass decided to make a rude comment" Mac said.

"Who made a comment?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh someone from my floor! Called us fags" Mac said.

"What an asshole!" Danny muttered they nodded.

"Yeah well it doesn't bother us! We wont let a comment like that ruin our happiness right babe?" Mac said then asked Adam nodded.

"That's Right" Adam nodded with a smile.

The elevator doors dinged signaling they had arrived on their floor they got out and went their separate ways. Adam walked into the locker room opened his locker grabbed his Ipod and lab coat he put it on and walked out. He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He grabbed the folder that was lying there and began reviewing the case file. It was close to an hour or two when his desk phone decided to go off he sighed placing the folder down as he grabbed the phone.

"Ross!" Adam greeted.

"_Yes Mr. Ross? This is Rebecca at the receptionist desk! I'm sorry sir, but you have a call on line 1"_ Rebecca said Adam sighed.

"Ok patch me through" Adam said he waited until he heard a beep and spoke "You've reached the Crime Lab this is Adam Ross speaking how can I help you?" Adam said there was a pause on the other end "Hello?" then whoever it was spoke.

"_Hey Adam!"_ The voice greeted Adam was stunned it was his mother on the other end.

"Mom?" Adam asked shocked.

"_Yes dear h-how are you?"_ She asked he could tell she was hesitating to say the least.

"Mom what's wrong? Are you ok? Has dad hit you again?" Adam asked in a rush he could hear her sobbing.

"_No he hasn't! He actually quit after you left he changed a lot over the years became nicer, but the reason I'm calling is well...you see your father is sick and I mean real sick! He's dying Adam and I don't know when he will go!"_ She explained Adam sat stunned for the longest time as he began to struggle with his emotions. He didn't know what to fee. His mother brought him out of his state.

"Dying? Of what?" Adam asked.

"_Cancer! He's had it for a while now it's just now shutting down his body the doctors couldn't do much and now it's just a waiting game"_ She said. Adam sighed

"And what does that have to do with me?" Adam asked he hated to sound bitter, but the man had been nothing, but cruel to him and his mom.

"_Adam he wants to see you before he goes! He wants to make amends for all the wrong he has done to you! He's already made amends to me along time ago"_ She explained Adam shook his head his tears threatened to fall.

"I-I don't think I can mom not after everything he's done!" Adam told her. He could her hear sighing.

"_Please Adam? It would mean the world to him not to mention me. Please please please come out here? You can bring your boyfriend as well if you have one" _His mother begged Adam tired not to cry, but it was getting harder and harder not too as she begged and begged. _"Please Adam!"_

"Stop mom! Please don't beg. At least let me think about it ok?" Adam said

"_Ok, but don't take too long son"_ She told him Adam sighed and nodded.

"I wont mom!" Adam promised.

"_Ok well I have to go I love you son and be safe"_ She said.

"I will and I love you to mom" Adam told her then hung up.

Adam stared at the phone for the longest time then looked up. He shook his head to try and clear his mind and heart, but it wasn't doing any good. He got up and rushed out of his office and down the hall. The team was in the breakroom when they saw Adam rush by Mac got worried so he got up and ran after his lover as did the rest of the group. Adam got into the elevator first as the door closed he could see his friends worried faces he pressed the button for the roof of the building. Not long after the elevator came to a stop he got out and walked over to the edge of the building and looked out. He stared for quite some time when he finally allowed his tears to fall. Mac got out of the elevator as did the team and saw Adam standing there they could see the tear streaks down his cheeks.

"Adam? Adam honey are you ok?" Mac asked worriedly Adam looked over at him and what he saw broke his heart. Adam shook his head.

"Adam buddy what's wrong?" Danny asked. Adam looked at him then back out he sighed.

"I just got a call from my mom in Arizona" Adam said.

"What? What for?" Jo asked. She new about his past for he had told her long ago about it.

"My father is dying of cancer. he...he want's to see me before he dies" Adam told them they gasped in shock then shook their heads.

"Are you going to go?" Lindsey asked. Adam sighed.

"I-I don't know! I don't think I can see him. Not after everything he's done" Adam admitted.

"Adam despite what he did to you he's still your father no matter what" Hawkes told him.

"I know she told me he wanted to make amends with me" Adam said he then turned to his friends "I just don't know what to do! I mean what am I suppose to believe? My father was cruel and abusive called me a fag when I told him I was gay. He beat me every single day of my life until I turned 18 got a job and moved out. So tell me how am I suppose to believe that he had changed over the years if he doesn't even pick up the phone and call me huh? How am I suppose to believe any of this?" Adam asked through his tears he let go and sobbed as Mac gathered him into his arms and held him.

"Adam rather you go or not is up to you, but I want you to know that we will be here for you and if you want we'll all go with you" Mac said "Adam I love you and you don't have to do this alone anymore" Adam pulled back and looked at him he cupped his cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb he turned to his friends and they nodded.

"You really would come?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes we are your friends Adam and we'll be there with you no matter what" Jo told him.

"Thank you!" Adam smiled they smiled back.

_5 hours and 44 minutes later..._

Adam and his friends made their way up to the house as well as Flack after they explained everything to him he decided that he wanted to be there to help his friend as well. There were cars parked around as friends and family gathered around to be with his father for his final days. He walked up to the door and knocked he was nervous to say the least and his friends patted his shoulder with encouragement. He smiled at them then turned when the door opened to see his mom standing there she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Adam you made it" She said.

"Yeah mom I did" Adam said as he hugged her she turned her attention to his friends. "Mom I would like to introduce you to my friends and boyfriend! This is Sheldon Hawkes, Lindsey Messer, Danny Messer her husband and Lucy their daughter. This is Jo Danvill and her daughter Ellie and this is my boss and boyfriend Mac Taylor and Don Flack" Adam introduced he then turned to them "Guys this is my mother Hanna Ross"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ross" Mac said politely she smiled and nodded.

"And it's an honor to finally meet you Mr. Taylor" Hanna said Mac smiled then looked at Adam who blushed. "Oh Adam talked a lot about you to me I never told his father though" Hanna explained Mac nodded and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze then released it. "Why don't you come on in" they entered the house.

Hanna led them into the living room and when she did everyone stopped talking and looked over at them all of them gave Adam a sad look as just only one shot daggers at him. Adam gulped and smiled at them waving as they smiled and waved back. Then one of the guest stood up still looking coldly at Adam he decided to make a remark.

"Well if it isn't my brothers good for nothing son" He sneered Adam just shook his head and made to walk to his fathers room when he stopped him "Hey don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you" He growled Hanna stood infront of him.

"Don't you dare think you can come in here and disrespect my son like that" Hanna said angrily he looked at her and smirked.

"Woman know your place" He stated Adam turned in a rage and stormed over to him.

"Excuse me? Don't you _ever _talk to my mother that way again" Adam spat.

"Don't talk back to me sonny" He said.

"I'll talk to you however I wish! As my mom said you don't come up in here and disrespect us like that" Adam stated he snarled angrily.

"Why you little...I'll show you the meaning of respect" He said then raised his hand and swung it Adam closed his eyes and waited for impact, but got none he opened them and found Mac had grabbed his hand before he could strike him "What the fuck? Get your hands off of me" that only caused Mac to tighten his hold.

"The next time you touch him or his mother I'll break your arm got it?" Mac growled his hand tightened once again "And another thing you will _not_ come in here and disrespect them this is their house and you will respect it got it?" with that he released his hand. The man growled then stepped back apparently he wasn't done.

"Why the hell would I respect a fag like him? He doesn't deserve it a disgrace to the family" He said leering at Adam the woman next to him stood up.

"Erick that's enough out of you" She stated he turned to her and looked at her like she was mad.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said that is enough! How dare you that's your brothers son for heavens sake" She said.

"Belinda sit your ass down now! I will not be spoken too like that" Erick said she shook her head.

"No I will not sit down we are here to honor your brother for his final days and he wish's to speak to his son and make amends for what he has done to him" Belinda said.

"I don't see why he would! The kid deserved everything he got" Erick spat.

"No he didn't! Rather you believe it or not, but your brother beat that kid every single day of his life! He did not deserve that what so ever" Belinda told him.

"Yes he did! He is GAY for heavens sake I would have beat the living hell out of our kid if he were to come to me and say he was gay" Erick said she shook her head.

"And that's why we don't have any children! Because of your stupidity and why don't you ask anyone here they can tell you that they could care less about him being gay" Belinda said he looked at her then to everyone who nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys serious? Are you really going to support this?" He asked in disbelief once again they nodded.

"Yes we are! Adam has done nothing wrong to you or anyone else for that matter" The man said Erick scoffed at him then turned to his wife.

"We are leaving Belinda get your things" Erick commanded her she shook her head.

"No! I've put up with your crap for more then 10 years and I've had enough. We are through you hear me through! I will gather my belongings and go someplace else" Belinda stated he looked at her then turned and stormed out.

Everyone sighed with relief. Erick was finally gone. Adam turned to his family that was sitting in the living room and gathered each and everyone of them into a hug as they hugged him back. His eyes filled with tears at the love they were showing him. Mac smiled and walked up to Adam taking the young man's hand in his own Adam introduced him and his team to his family they smiled warmly and shook each of their hands. After the introductions Adam turned and headed for his father's bedroom with Mac by his side he knocked on the door and after hearing come in they slowly entered the room as the man in the bed turned he smiled at his son.

"Hey dad" Adam said as he approached him. His father held out his arms for a hug Adam looked at him then to Mac who nodded incouragment he sighed and gathered his father into a hug who held him tightly.

"I am so glad you could make it son!" He said then started coughing then laid back down.

"To tell you the truth I probably wouldn't have came" Adam said he nodded.

"And I wouldn't have blamed you either after everything I've done to you! Son words can't express how sorry I am. After you left I started to find piece with myself and I found religion as well. Son what I did was wrong and I have no excuse for what I did and I could only hope you could forgive me for being such a cruel man" He said Adam choked back a sob as Mac stood by him he looked at Mac then to his son and smiled. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked Adam nodded.

"Yes sir he is! Mac this is my father Michael Ross! Dad this is Mac Taylor" Adam introduced them. Michael looked at him and then held out his hand as Mac took it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you! Do me a favor and watch over my boy and treat him right or I'll come back and haunt you" Michael stated Mac smiled and nodded.

"I plan too sir!" Mac promised he nodded then turned his attention to Adam.

"Adam my son I really mean what I said! I have changed over the years I've became a different person and all I ask is your forgiveness, but if you can't forgive me for what I've done then I can understand" Michael said his coughing began to get worse Adam looked at him and sighed.

"Dad despite everything you did to me I have became a stronger person and I can tell that you mean what you say so yes I forgive you! I forgive you for all the wrong you did and I thank you for accepting Mac and me for who we are" Adam said Michael smiled warmly at his son and started to cry a little.

"Adam I love you son more then anything else in this world and I will always be with you no matter what! I want you to keep an eye on your mother from now on ok? I love you son" Michael said and with that he closed his eyes and drew his last breath. Adam turned and started to sob.

Mac gathered him into his arms and allowed him to cry. Mac held him for a good while until his sobs subsided he turned and bent down before he placed the blanket over his father he gave that man one kiss to his cheek and covered him up. He stood up and walked back over to Mac they turned and walked out the door and back into the living room. Everyone grew quiet when they walked back in. Adam looked at them then to his mom and shook his head.

"He's gone!" Adam said everyone stared for a moment then began to sob.

A few days later the wake began and then the funeral. After everything was said and done Adam was getting ready to head back to New York with his boyfriend and friends he turned to his mother and gave her one last hug. She hugged him for all it was worth then stepped back she took out a package that she had and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Adam asked.

"It was from your father. A late birthday present he had meant to send you, but got sick" Hanna told him he nodded and took the gift he said his goodbye and boarded the plane.

The trip back to New York was eventful, but one thing is for sure even though his father is gone he found closure and forgave the man who had caused him so much hurt to begin with. His heart couldn't be lighter either and with the help of his boyfriend and friends he would get through this trying time.

End.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
